Insomnia, or something like it
by thatflightytemptress.Adventure
Summary: Have I told you lately how much I am madly in love with you?" Draco can't deal, and so he runs away. Rather sad. Short, and definitely not my best work, but...humour me? R&Rthanks.


Draco lay in his bed, surrounded by the evidence of his desperate attempts to stay awake. Bottles upon empty bottles of everything from potions to caffeine pills lay strewn across his bed, falling to the floor. Draco lay spread eagled, staring up at the white ceiling with red-rimmed eyes.

_Come on, Draco you pussy. Stay awake. Just a few more hours. It's only been what, a day? Come on you pussy…_

It had actually been 4 days since Draco's eyelids had met each other for more than a blink or short cat nap.

Feeling sleep overcome him, he reached for the nearest bottle. Empty.

_Fuck._

He reached for another one, eyelids drooping, his aching limbs begging for rest. Empty.

_Fuck fuck fuck please God no. How could I be out, I got more this morning._

He threw it away. In the middle of reaching for the third time, his entire body sagged, matter finally overcoming mind as he settled into the dark abyss of sleep.

x

Draco awoke, suddenly, at the feeling of naked heat pressed up against his bare back. Tan (though indiscernible at this time of night), muscular arms wrapped around his thin frame. Draco gasped as the hands attached to those arms swept up and down his lean torso, tracing deftly the faint outlines of his ribs poking through his skin, fingers dipping into his navel, drawing a whimper from the blond. They moved lower, cupping his ass and teasing his balls. Draco's body shuddered with pleasure, taking in the moment while it lasted.

He suddenly felt lips on the back of his neck, mouthing sweet nothings against the protruding bump that stuck out oddly underneath curtains of platinum locks. The ministrations became rougher, biting and sucking, claiming the smaller boy. All the while, hands continued to roam, leaving Draco breathless, eyes rolling back under his lover's touch.

Having had enough of this, Draco turned around to face his lover, who was now positioned on top of him.

"_Harry…"_

Devastatingly green eyes bore into mercury, both dark with love and lust. Harry swooped down to suck on Draco's clavicle, as Draco wove his elegant fingers through Harry's surprisingly soft hair. Draco's spine arched, closing the gap between their flushed and naked bodies, desperate for Harry's touch, wanting it forever and ever and ever. Harry moaned; no sound was more beautiful to Draco's ears.

"Have I told you lately…" Harry whispered.

Draco bucked into Harry's embrace, shaking under the soft kisses Harry placed all over his face and down his neck.

"…how much…"

Arms grabbed at everywhere they could; neither boy could get enough of the other.

"…I am madly in love with you?"

Draco pulled Harry down for a fierce kiss, passionate, saying _I need you_ more than _I want you_. Harry wrapped one arm around Draco's waist, the other holding the blond's cheek both firmly and tenderly as Draco's arms became tangled around his neck, his legs grasping the taller boy's thighs.

Harry's tongue plundered Draco's underneath him, tongue massaging tongue languidly, exploring every crevice as if he hadn't owned them all already.

Harry broke the kiss and leaned back, making Draco whimper with loss.

"I love your eyes," Harry murmured as he bent down to kiss each of Draco's closed eyelids. Draco sighed with content as he felt Harry's strong arms keep him steady and safe. "The way they go on forever, like a storm I would neither find my way out of nor ever want to."

Draco looked up into Harry's face, loving the way his skin was sheen with sweat, from keeping himself up.

"I love your ears," and he bent down to nibble on his earlobe and lap behind it, in that sensitive spot that Draco know only Harry had ever known. Draco trembled, as Harry went on, "The way they listen to me even when I've forgotten that there's someone else there."

Another pause for soft, tender kissing.

"I love your lips," Harry leaned on one arm to trace Draco's lips lovingly, "the way they feel against mine, the way they or the word that come out of them can make me forget that there is pain in the world."

Draco's eyes fluttered shut, tears threatening to fall.

"I love your skin, how soft it is, how good it feels against mine, like a balm that heals my every pain, a balm that only you can give." Harry's fingers traced down Draco's chest, his tongue following the burning path down into the forest of Draco's pubic hair.

Draco gasped with pleasure as his cock wept with impatience and longing.

"And, most of all, I love the sounds you make when I do things like this." And with that, Harry engulfed Draco's member into the wet heat of his mouth, tongue lapping lazily around the shaft, dipping into the slit at the tip occasionally.

Draco bucked into Harry's mouth, causing Harry to hold down his hips with his strong hands, and groaned and gasped, making all those sounds that Harry loved. Harry hummed with contentment as he saw his lover beg and writhe for release.

The pleasure was too much for Draco; he—

X

Woke up.

Draco awoke to the discomfort of sticky sheets in an—he looked to the side—empty bed. He looked over at his hand and saw the full bottle he had reached for earlier clenched tightly in his hand.

Draco directed his gaze back to the empty white ceiling,

And let go.

Sobs wracked his body as he trembled with grief and loss. His world came crashing down, and it seemed the white walls would close in on him and never let him go, never let him go to the place he wanted to be: in his lover's arms, holding him close forever.

Those arms—that had made him feel like the only one in the world worth loving, when he had never been loved before—would never hold him again.

That voice—that had whispered promises and _I love you _s, had made the world go away when it was not to his liking, which was often—would never reach his ears.

Harry was gone, long gone in fact, with only the haunting memory of him left, torturing Draco in his sleep to the point where he was frantic to not sleep at all.

He cried, "WHY?!" and his neighbours awoke, knowing what had happened, relieving the question in their mind that had been there for days; when would it happen again?

Every bone in his body heaved in physical ache, not even noticed as his mind was too caught up in its own anguish.

Harry was gone, and was there only in Draco's sleep, holding him, keeping him warm against the cold he felt from inside.

He thought, if he could only be with him in his dreams, in his sleep…

Draco reached into his nightstand and pulled out the long neglected sleeping pills that had been prescribed to him after the accident. They had never been used again after Draco had discovered the pain that came when he awoke.

…then he would sleep forever.

Draco opened the cap and tossed it to the side, hearing it clatter against the other lids that had been thrown aside before. Down went the entire contents of the bottle, his prescription demanding only one to be taken after dinner.

Sleep overtook him, and Draco smiled at the thought that he would never part from his lover again.


End file.
